The Whitlock Charm
by xxVioletWindsxx
Summary: Taylor Blackthorn-Whitlock has lived longer than the Volturi and has been with the Whitlock clan for just over 100 years, follow her as peter's gift leads her to a small town in Washington to find her mate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I only own Taylor

The Whitlock Charm

Taylor walked up the driveway to her new home. It was a modern mansion with lots of woodland surrounding it , sitting about four miles from the la push cliff's, walking through the front door , she headed straight for the stair's having looked at the interior of the house before buying it. She heard the noise of the door click closed from where she was at the top of the stairs, she sauntered into the master bedroom she unpacked the small rucksack, she had carried with her. And decided to head out and get some props for the kitchen and a new car. As she located where the neared car dealer was before heading out. Money had never been an issue, when you have lived longer than longer than the Volturi you tended to build up quite a sum of money. Taylor then headed out of the house.

Taylor p.o.v

I was now the proud owner of a black mustang, god l loved mustang's and so did my dear brother Pete, me and Pete could spend hour's talking about car's, much to char's distaste thinking about them hurt, we had not seen each-other in more than a week but to me that was a very long time to be separated from people who I considered my family. God sometimes I really hated Pete's gift it was the whole reason I was stuck in a rainy gossip filled town instead of being in Dallas with the sun shining through the windows.

X FLASHBACK X

Me and char where talkin' bout the latest fashion to hit the catwalk, when Pete saunters in sayin' im 'a have to go to a small town in Washington to find ma mate.

X End of Flashback X

So here I was driven' though the rain heading towards home, I trusted peters gift so there was nothing' I could really do except to endure it, and hope to hell I would come across ma mate right in quick cause I honestly don't think I could take the weather much more than a month, being born and breed in Texas I wasn't built to handle rainy weather and small town gossip. I unpacked the groceries from the mustang and decided to go shoppin' tomorrow and headed up to bed changing into my PJ's and climbing into bed, laying there I let out a sigh closing my eyes and wishing peter and charlotte were here with me. With that I spent the rest of the night thinking of my brother and sister who I missed badly…..

Please Review.


	2. High School Never End's

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight it belongs to the amazing Stefanie Meyer. I do however own Taylor.

Taylor p.o.v

I turned and looked at the clock on the wall 6.00 Am might as well get ready for school during the night I had got bored so I went to an overnight mall in there I went on a bit of a shopping spree, so now I at least had enough clothes to last me a year or more, I quickly chose an outfit **(A/N outfit on profile) **then to waste time I went and opened all the curtain and windows letting the murky morning light shine in, after that I did my make-up pulled on a pair of boots and skipped toward my shiny black mustang got into it and headed toward forks high school.

_Dame you peter, you will spend an eternity regretting registering me in what will most likely be my own personal hell on earth, YOU HEAR ME PETER YOU WILL PAY!_

I though I was already plotting out ways to make him suffer, and suffer he will I promised myself, as I was waiting at traffic light I got a message , bet you can guess who from

*** FOX***

**U knw you luv me really, and anyway, you wouldn't really hurt your big bro would you?. Trust me when I say going to sch will be a gud thing. Oh and char say's HIYA!. We both miss and luv u, also we will be seeing u v soon **

**Xoxo**

***The knower***

I grinned all the way to school after that little message, trust Pete to know im missing them and try to cheer me up, I pulled my car up and released that I was ten minutes early, I quickly got out of my car and headed to the front office, I walked through the door and strutted toward the desk , the women sitting behind it looked to be in her late forty's was wearing a black skirt which by the way was way too tight a red flannel top that clashed with her obviously dyed ginger hair and when she finally looked up her blue glasses stood out against her orange skin, her blue/grey eyes lighting up when she saw me, she looked me up and down her eyes widening before narrowing, poor women was most likely taking a hit to her confidence, I don't mean to sound vain but I was by far gorgeous what with me being 5.6 in height, golden tanned skin, waist length barrel curled brown/blond hair, violet eyes ( gota love blue contacts) high cheek bones , ruby red lips and pearly white teeth most likely every female that saw me would take an esteem hit, I smirked at that thought before telling the lady I believe was called miss cope that I was the new student, she give me my schedule before wishing me good luck.

I headed toward my first class which just happened to be history, wonderful I thought sarcastically this should be fun, I walked into the classroom as the bell for class rang to start handed my slip to the teacher and headed toward the back of the class

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP

Today has been so horribly boring so far, that im not looking forward to the rest of the classes after lunch, people over the progress of the day had tried to come over to me and say hi a swift death glare from me and they turned and walked the other way, but some of the humans were annoyingly persistent I thought as I sat down at an empty table in the corner beside the door's that lead outside, those humans were a baby faced blond guy, a geeky looking guy, also a girl with frizzy hair that never seemed to shut up and sat back down at the table with my props I let my mind wonder to what my mate would look liked and if I would now immediately if he was my mate and the same with him would he sense me and know that his mate was here? , the door that lead outside opened with a swish and in walked a tall burly lookin' man with dimples followed by a tall lean guy with weird coloured sex hair and the man what walked in after him left me breathless he had to be without a doubt the best lookin guy I had seen in all my life , he was tall about 6,3 lean but a muscular build and he had golden curly chin length hair, with golden eyes, he was a god, right then I knew I had found my mate and boy did he smell good like hay and morning air and something totally male, he had sat down at a table with his brothers while I had been analysing him, and if sensing someone was staring at him he looked up and meet my eyes, his smile turning into a full blown sexy smirk as he looked me up and down…

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor p.o.v

I looked down at the table with a smirk on my face, shaking my head lightly and with a laugh I got up and sauntered over to the closest bin dumped my 'food' and walking out of the canteen and lazily walking down the hall heading to my next class, as I entered the gym the bell went, sighing lightly I walked toward the teacher who had just came out of her office and passed her my slip she quickly signed it and told me that I would sit out today and watch.

Xxxxxx Later that day after school xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I quickly hunted then returned home prepared my outfit for tomorrow **(outfit on profile) **my mate had an aura of cockiness and confidence about him. the confidence I could deal with, the cockiness on the other hand I had a feeling I would have to bring it down a peg or two and boy am I going to enjoy doing just that, walking into my bed room I flopped down on my bed grinning lightly I was going to show the girls at FHS what playing hard to get really looked like and my pore little mate would experience a severe blow to his precious little ego I laughed manically at that thought , my phone suddenly buzzed on the bed side table, I had received two texts on from Pete the other from char

**X fox X**

**U r a and evil little minx teasing the pore guy I actually feel sorry for the fucker! Lol c u soon luv ya! Xoxo**

**X Knower X**

**X lil sis x**

**I've taught u will my little minion well dne keep up the gud work and scheming, im so proud my lil girls finally grown up, luv u bitch c u soon**

**X bad ass bitch X**

I out right laughed at Pete's and smirked at char's, I defiantly would be keeping up the act of playing hard to get for a long time and the best thing? He won't loss interest because he's my mate. Gota love life sometimes don't you? Muhahahahahah I grinned as I lay in bed relaxing and chillin to the morning I decided to play with my mate a bit before I had a serious convo with him, I'll let him figure it out himself , which could take a while the male population aren't the brightest lets be completely honest? Right? Even with him being a vampire I doubt that will help him much? I mean common Its a one in a billion chance you'll find a man with both brains and looks, you gota sacrifice one for the other and for many of us girlie's it's the looks that win that battle so most of us amazing women have to put up with men that aren't the brightest bulbs and risk the fate if your human of your children possible inheriting his lack of intelligence. Fun right? Can you hear the sarcasm? . I looked at the clock discovering that I had an hour to get to school I quickly changed and headed out to my Harley getting on it headed to school. I was soo looking forward to today.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor p.o.v

I walked into school, ready to put my plan into action. The classes before lunch flew in because I already knew what they were teaching. At lunch time I sited myself at an empty table, and waited for my mate to appear, five minutes of me picking at my 'food' they walked in there was more than the guys this time one of which was a human who was clinging to the Edward **( she learned their names talking to Jessica) **rather desperately at that they sat down at their normal table and talked freely about their next hunting trip in front of the very plain looking human, the human knows?, ohh I thought grinning what would the dear kings think about this , let's make this clear darlings I hate humans not all of them but the majority I glared at the wall thinking I hated them almost has much as the mutts in la push , oh yeah I know about them stupid things assumed I was a guest of the Cullen's, but back to the why of my hatred of humans for one their arrogant thinking their top of the food chain when in reality it's the vampires, two there very trusting and gullible and that's the reasons why I hate them, while we're on the topics I hate I might as well mention the Cullen's choice of diet, there diet disgusts me, why on earth would you go against your basic nature, why fight something that is your instinct the thing your designed to do?, I don't think I'll ever understand it. Im proud of my diet proud of my crimson eyes, but on the occasion blue contacts are rather useful, like know for example. Ohh I have a gift or power by the way it's to see the bonds between people/vampires and when looking at the Cullen's I can see Rosalie and Emmett have a mate bond Alice hasn't found her mate yet same with Jasper but that would change know that I was here anyways Edward and the human didn't have a mate bond but that of a singer to a vampire, meaning Edward hasn't found his mate either, I really have no idea why he's wasting his time dating a human when he could be finding his mate. Confusing. The human honestly thought she was his mate something I would change, enough about Edward and his little play thing though I've got a mate to tease! .I got up heading to the bin beside the Cullen's hoping that Jasper would catch my scent and know his mate was here, I'll give him a little helping hand to start with. Walking past there table I flipped my hair from on shoulder to the next knowing he was bound to catch my scent if I did, right on time his head shot up and he looked in my direction, we stared at each other , I quickly turned on my heel dumped the food and headed for the door hearing his chair scrap back and his low growl before the doors closed behind me and as soon as it closed I took off running at vampire speed deciding to skip the rest of my classes I ran outside hopped on my Harley and looked at the doors hearing them open my mate stood at them his eyes dark as he assessed me letting out another growl he sprung forward I give a quick teasing wave before speeding off.

X back at her house X

Taylor p.o.v

That went rather will I thought skipping into my room and flopping on the bed with a content sigh, this was only the beginning I was already enjoying it thoroughly, I had soo many ideas on how to tease my poor unsuspecting mate, of course I was open to more ideas from others if they offered, I skipped over to my I pod put it into my I pod doc picked my fav song 19 and crazy by bomshel turned up full volume, dancing around my room I picked out my outfit for tomorrow while singing along to the lyrics. I picked out something that would tease my poor mate to the extreme, when I was done with him he will be begging for me. And boy would I enjoy that sight. I could only wait to tomorrow.


	5. Jasper,T,Mike?

Sorry guys for taking so long to put this chapter up I had a serious case of writer's block…..but on with the story A xxx

The next morning (Wednesday)

Taylor's p.o.v

I was on my way to school having picked out an outfit that was sure to make my mate squirm ( all thanks to my amazing sister charlotte ) when my cell buzzed I picked it up from my passenger seat to see I had got a message from T, saying she was planning on dropping in for a visit soon to see how my mate finding was going, I sent back a quick reply saying I had found him but also found someone in his family who was just her type, I couldn't reset the temptation of teasing her it was just too much fun! I giggled to myself as I pulled into forks high parking lot noticing the Cullen's were already here, I also noticed as I sailed past them in my Aston martin SUV 2012 that the human was slipping all over the show on the ice covered ground, as I parked in a spot near the school , and got out of my beauty I couldn't help but look back over to find them all talking to each other ignoring the human who by the way was still struggling to keep upright, it was quiet the amusing picture, a small giggle bubbled out of me before I gracefully strutting inside and headed to my home room which I shared with the bear of a vampire Emmett.

**lunch**

Classes were boring as usually, I went to my normal table and quickly checked my cell for messages I had one from T, I opened it the message it said she would be here in two days and that she would have to check out they guy I thought was her type, I replied saying I couldn't wait to see her and that I've missed her I put my cell back in my pocket before glancing around the room, the Cullen's were sitting in there usual spot, the bear like vampire caught me looking and sent me a dimpled grin, I smirked back I had I feeling we would get on just fine, jasper looked up and in the direction the Bear as I shall know call him was looking obviously sensing the change in his emotions, he caught my eye and a slow smirk appeared on his face only to be replaced with a lust filed expression as he looked me up and down, my smirk stayed in place apparently my outfit had be a success, I got up slowly before dumping my food in the nearest trash can before walking out the doors of the lunch room down the corridor and headed to my next class, while making plans for my next meeting with my hunk of a mate and also planning a shopping spree with T, this week was going so well so far , I thought a grin appearing on my face.

**Period after lunch **

After I excused myself from my English class I casually walked along the corridors as I turned to go down the biology corridor I spotted Edward's human being carried by the puppy like boy I had seen on the first day, down the hall toward the nurse, then I smelt it, blood, I laughed loudly trust the weak human girl to faint during blood testing, my god how feeble, I followed them out of pure curiosity , I was thirsty today considering I hadn't feed in almost a week and the human puppy was looking more and more appealing, I smiled slowly as I continued to follow them, as I waited for the human boy to appear from the office, I was defiantly going to drain him consider it a good deed to the human world no mini puppy's now that I was going to drain him, yes I was feeling nice today, I will take it upon myself to rid the world of future puppy's , I would save the human world from having to put up with a horrible combo of him and Jessica Stanley, could you image the children they would have, I winced, not a nice thought. Just then mike I think his name was walked out time to work my magic I thought was I stepped out of my hiding place.

**That afternoon after school in her bedroom**

I hummed as I skipped around my room I had spent the time after school preparing for T's arrival, oh and in case you're wondering mike is now more, police have probable found his mangled body my now, poor poor little mike didn't stand a chance against that ferrous animal, laughing I picked my outfit out for tomorrow, got to look good for my sexy-as-hell mate don't I?, feeling satisfied with my outfit and the way the house looked I flopped down on my bed, who would have imaged how vastly my life had changed, I mean a few weeks ago I had excepted that I would never find my mate, and as dramatic as it sounds was destined to be alone forever and her I am sitting in my house in forks with my sister coming to visit in a day and my mate in the same town, my life is finally looking up for the better….

Review please


	6. The human and the animal drinkers

Xx Author Note xx

(This story is set in 2012 just so you know) hope your liking the story so far and sorry for the big delay between chapters schools been hectic lately but im on Easter break (for 2 weeks) so new chapters should be up everyday

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters, only Taylor.

On with this chapter

XX END OF AUTHOR NOTE XX

Taylor p.o.v (Friday)

I arrived at school having picked another outfit that I knew was sure to drive Jasper wild with lust (outfit on profile) parked and headed toward the school and my locker, taking what I needed for my classes out and waiting for the bell to go.

Xx TIME SKIP xx Lunch xx

Classes seemed to drag in today I couldn't wait to school was over so I could have a serious shopping spree with my sister who was arriving today, sitting down at my usual sit I noticed the Cullen's sitting in their normal place, the only deference I noticed today was that the pathetic human had acquired a brace on her arm, stupid thing probably tripped over her own feet , as I assessed her I realised that back when I was alive she would have been out casted, women when I lived prided themselves in being graceful,classy,elegant and beautiful this human didn't have any of those things, I shook my head in disgrace she didn't even have a women's figure she still looked like a child and no women at the age of 14 should have a child's figure never mind a teenager 4 years older than that, the human had really disgusted me and the annoying thing was she obviously thought she was good enough for Edward and his family, even worse was that these weird animal drinkers were letting her delude herself, I think teasing will have to go on hold for the moment, I had to get a plan together to get my beautiful mate away from this disaster of a clan, back the are normal diet, back to peter and charlotte, back to my beloved brother and sister, it was the best place for me and my mate going back to them back to Texas were we were both originally from, with a plan starting to form in my head I glided out the doors and decided to skip the rest of class, I drove home, still thinking about what I was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The plan

Im soo sorry for the huge gap between chapter's guys, and thank you all those who reviewed, this chapter is for you!

Again Taylor's outfit will be on polyvore (very soon)

Taylor p.o.v

The plan was very simple, lead my poor unknowing mate into the forest from the school, and hopefully have a long needed conversation with him, as we had of yet to really speak to each other, then gradually over the next passing months convince him to leave with me & my sister (Tanya) to Texas, the plan would start tomorrow, for now I'd put everything into place for tomorrow.

Running around the house I gathered what I would need for tomorrow, then after as soon as Tanya got here we would head toward Seattle, for a much needed catch up and some serious shopping (girl can never have too many clothes!).

Xx Later on in the day xx

Everything was ready; I had since flopped down on the chase lounger situated within the living room and flicking aimlessly through the many channels on my flat screen TV…..

Xx Minutes later xxx

A lazy grin stretched across my face, as I got up and opened the old wooden oak door and greeted the stunningly beautiful blond getting out of a brand new Aston martin

"Took you long enough to get her"

"Will hello to you to, bitch!"

Tanya stated with a snap as she locked her car and strutted the way only Tanya could, toward me. I laughed before hugging her tightly as she reached me.

"Nice place, but I thought you'd go more modern"

She quipped walking through the door and looking round, I raised an eyebrow at her she smirked back, with an over-exaggered eye-roll I showed her to her room, three doors down from mine. Walking back down the wooden stair's a warm feeling of what had to be peace came over me, the puzzle pieces were staring to fall into place…

Again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming there very much appreciated and keep the chapters coming B xx


End file.
